


Sex Ed 201

by SherlockWolf



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Sex Education, everyone is 18+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: Roxas has no idea what sex is. Thankfully his friends are there to help him learn, but not just about sex. About himself, too.





	Sex Ed 201

**Author's Note:**

> This is the crackiest thing I've ever written, and it's not even that wild. Hope y'all enjoy. The title was inspired by an akuroku fic I read YEARS ago titled "Sex Ed 101". I think it was on AO3...haven't checked. It was pretty good, but fairly dark for a high school AU. Check it out if it sounds interesting.

    Someone giggled, stealing Roxas’ attention from the comic book he was reading. He looked up and around at first but quickly realized the person was a few bookshelves away. They giggled again and this time Roxas identified the culprit.

    With tissue in place as a book mark, Roxas set the comic down and went to find out what was so important that Sora had to be giggling in the quiet library. What he found was Riku and Sora curled up on a bean bag together, whispering. Whatever Riku was saying was turning Sora’s face pink and was _definitely_ the source of his giggling.

    “Do I even want to know?” Roxas’ grumble halted their conversation and they both looked a bit alarmed to see him there.

    “Uh, eh-hem. Hey Roxas.” Sora cleared his throat, turning a little redder.

    Riku, the bastard, seemed perfectly unaffected. “Need something?”

    “Yeah—what’s so important you two have to interrupt my reading?”

    Riku grinned mischievously. Sora looked like he wanted to be any world else.

    “We’re talking about sex.” Riku explained.

    The second half of his sentence got partially drowned out by Sora rushing as many words into one breath as possible, “OhnoRikudon’ttellhim!”

    Roxas heard anyway. “What’s sex?”

    They both stared at him.

    Sora tilted his head. “You don’t know?”

    “Well, it makes sense, it’s not like he’s been around that long to have found out. I’m sure they didn’t have classes in the Organization.”

    Riku nudged Sora’s ribs with his elbow, “Besides, you didn’t know until recently, either.”

    “I did too! I took first year biology in high school. I mean, we didn’t learn _much_ but it wasn’t nothing!” Sora protested.

    Roxas had no idea what was going on and didn’t want to stick around while Sora and Riku argued over their childhood _again_.

    “Are you guys gonna explain?”

    This time there were two mischievous grins and a simultaneous, “No.”

    “Go ask Lea. He’d be happy to explain.” Riku suggested with a teasing edge to his voice.

    Sora grinned. “That’s a perfect idea.”

    Roxas rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Just be quiet so I can read.”

    With that he returned to his comic book and put that weird conversation in the back of his mind.

~

    The conversation didn’t stay in the back of his mind for long. That night at dinner, in his usual seat between Lea and Xion, it sprang back into his mind. What was this ‘sex’ thing and why did Sora and Riku have to be so secretive about it? If Lea knew what it was then it wasn’t some kind of inside joke, or a new type of magic, or the name of a person Sora and Riku knew.

    Roxas caught Sora’s eyes across the table. Sora winked at him, then nudged Riku and whispered something to him. Riku and Roxas stared each other down for a moment before Riku got that mischievous smile again. Roxas narrowed his eyes at him.

    “Rox, you got a bug on your forehead or something?” Lea interrupted their silent conversation to poke Roxas’ forehead and give Sora and Riku questioning looks.

    The two burst into giggles while Roxas batted Lea’s hand off.

    “No.”

    “What’re you laughing about?” Xion asked.

    Kairi, on Xion’s right, said, “It’s best not to ask.”

    She and Xion exchanged a look. Roxas wondered if they, too, knew about this ‘sex’ thing. Did everyone know except him?

    The conversation divulged back toward travel plans, then, leaving Roxas to his confusion.

    After dinner, Sora and Riku nabbed Kairi and Xion to set up movie night on the lawn, leaving Lea and Roxas to organize the ice cream situation. Roxas wondered if it had been intentional on their part so he could pose his question. He considered whether or not that was a bad sign—was ‘sex’ a personal thing? Were people _not_ supposed to talk about it? Unfortunately there was only one way to find out.

    Roxas dug through the drawers for the ice cream scoop and plucked at his courage.

    “Lea, can I ask you something?”

    “Course, Rox.” Lea set two tubs of ice cream on the counter, then rifled through the cabinets for toppings.

    “What’s sex? Sora and Riku won’t tell me.”

    A bottle of sprinkles clattered to the floor. Lea dived for it, then straightened up and gave Roxas a confused look.

    “You don’t know?”

    “No.” Roxas was beginning to wonder if sex was critical knowledge, and felt a bit left out for not having been told this far into existence.

    Lea organized the sprinkles by color for a moment, thinking. Roxas decided to hop up onto the countertop, pulling bowls from a cabinet and placing them in a row to make serving easier. Lea leaned his hip against the counter and watched Roxas begin to scoop.

    “Hm. Well. It’s ah…when people share their bodies with one another. Usually because they’re attracted to and trust one another. Sometimes with strangers, though. It’s fun.”

    “Is it some kind of possession?” Roxas clarified.

    He didn’t understand what could be fun about that. It didn’t sound critical, either.

   Lea chuckled. “No, no. Not like that. Like…taking clothes off and being naked kind of sharing.”

   Oh. That was different. Now Roxas could see how sex _was_ personal. He wouldn’t feel comfortable doing that around just anyone, so he could see how trust factored in. He still didn’t get why that would be fun, though. It just sounded awkward.

    “What makes it fun?”

    “Jeeze you really don’t know, huh.” Lea stated, more for himself than Roxas.

    Roxas shook his head.

    “You know what kissing is at least, right?”

    “Ah, yeah.” He’d seen lots of that with Sora and Riku, Belle and the Beast, Aqua and Terra, Ienzo and Myde, “Is that related?”

    “That’s step one.”

    So, sex was a romantic thing, too? That made sense. Romance involved attraction and trust. He had no idea what kissing felt like, but Riku and Sora seemed to enjoy it. If that was the case, he imagined they’d enjoy sex, too.

   “What’s the next step, after taking clothes off?”

    Lea picked up the bowl Roxas had finished filling and began creating a sprinkle design. “Depends. Lots of things, and it’s different each time. But I guess the simple answer is the people touch each other to make each other feel…happy.”

    “Huh. Okay.”

    Lea had a frown tugging at his lips. “You should find some books about it. They’ve got more information than I do about the uh, _mechanics_.”

    “Mechanics?”

    Lea laughed. “Sorry, Rox. I just don’t know what more to tell you, unless you were planning to do it with someone? Then I guess I’d have to find some books, too.”

    “Nah. Like I said, Sora and Riku just wouldn’t share. I’ll look it up. Thanks, Ax.”

    “Course.”

    Roxas passed him the next bowl, and they changed the subject to trying to guess what movie the others had picked to watch that night.

~

    Once again, giggling interrupted his reading. Roxas left the book on reproduction open since it was too big to fall closed. Sora and Riku were sitting opposite one another in one of the bay windows overlooking the edge of the small world. Roxas didn’t ask what they were talking about, today. He already had enough on his mind.

    He announced himself with a sardonic, “I’m still reading, you know.”

    They blinked owlishly at him.

    “About what?” Sora asked.

    “Sex, since you guys wouldn’t tell me.”

   Riku chuckled, Sora blushed.

    “I’m actually surprised how fascinated you are by sex.” Riku sounded genuinely complementary.

    Roxas shrugged, “It’s new, weird, so…yeah. Fascinating, I guess.”

    “Did you talk to Lea yet?” Sora asked, adjusting his feet so he sat cross-legged facing Roxas.

    That forced Riku to pull his own legs closer to himself to avoid getting them trapped under Sora. After a moment of thought, Riku stretched his legs over Sora’s lap.

    “Yeah. He said I should read books about it, since he didn’t know much.”

    Sora and Riku exchanged a glance. Roxas wished he could interpret it.

    “Lea knows a lot. He was the one who told Sora and I—.” Riku got cut off by Sora’s hand over his mouth.

    “Riku! Roxas doesn’t want to know about that. He’s my brother and you’re making it weird.” Sora chastised.

    Before Roxas could protest that he _did_ want to know what Riku had to say even if it was weird, Sora continued.

    “What books are you reading?”

    “A biology book.”

    “What’d it say?”

    “Apparently sex can lead to reproduction, which is how humans are normally made. So I’m reading about those… _mechanics_.” Roxas stole Lea’s word as he reported what he’d found.

    To be honest, the reproduction part of sex sounded downright scary. Human lives came from _that_? It blew Roxas’ mind as well as made him feel…well, he felt bad thinking it, but _gross_. He didn’t want a child. He was way too young, naïve, and inexperienced in life for that kind of thing. Besides, his life was so unusual it just didn’t add up that that was a thing he could or would do. Despite having lots of information on how men and women could reproduce—mechanics—the text book hadn’t been helpful with anything else Lea had talked about. No feeling, no touching, no trust, no happiness.

    “Jeeze, way to sound like Ienzo.” Riku teased.

    “There’s way more to it than reproduction! Like, when people with the same parts do it, reproduction can’t even happen. Then it’s all just for fun.” Sora chimed in.

    “Wait…but wait, that makes sense.” Roxas put the puzzle together in his mind.

    Everyone had reproductive parts, but it was only male and female—terms from the book—that could create children. So if male and male or female and female were together, children couldn’t happen.

    “Figuring it out?” Riku stood, stretched a bit, then offered a hand for Sora to join him.

    “Let’s find some less scientific books for him, okay Sora? I think they’ll be more helpful.” Riku directed the last bit toward Roxas, who nodded.

    He definitely wasn’t a scientist and wanted to know more of the fun parts.

~

    An hour later, Roxas had two armfuls of books to look through. Some were nonfiction, full of positions, games, tools, and other things that made sex more fun. Others were fiction, stories of people falling in love, or meeting one another and searching out a night of fun, or clashing as enemies only to work out their differences with their bodies.

    Sora and Riku were reading through some themselves, passing each other books every now and then and talking about whatever was on the open page. Sometimes Roxas listened, and other times he didn’t. The more he learned, the less he wanted to think about the two of them in those contexts. That only served to solidify his theory about sex being personal—even with strangers.

    “So, Rox. Got anybody in mind?”

    The slap of a hand against forearm in response to Riku’s question shook Roxas from a nonfiction book talking about various uses for food. He’d been fascinated by—and admittedly wanted to try—hot versus cold sensations.

    “For what?” Roxas didn’t understand what Riku meant.

    “For sex, dummy.”

    “Riku you’re killing me.” Sora protested, but was ignored.

    Roxas hadn’t gotten that far. It’d only been a few days since he’d found out what sex was, anyway.

    “How do I figure that out?” He voiced his question.

    “Easy. Is there anyone you know you’re attracted to? Someone you’d like to spend that kind of time with?”

    Well. Roxas spent a lot of time with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Xion, Namine, and Lea. They were his closest friends and the people he trusted the most. He’d never been sure what attraction truly felt like, though.

   He and Axel had talked about love, once, but Axel hadn’t given him a very good answer. Kind of like Lea’s mediocre explanation of sex. Roxas was sure he’d known everything in that biology textbook, but hadn’t wanted to tell him. Just like Sora and Riku were being cagey about it, too. But, the more he learned the more Roxas understood why they all got so awkward about it. Sex really was meant to be special, however anyone chose to define that.

    But who did he want to be…so _vulnerable_ around? Someone he felt he could trust with his body like that would have to be important to him. They would have to be someone he loved, too. Sora and Riku hadn’t said anything about that, but one of the books had said it was an option. Romantic love, platonic love, or otherwise, Roxas wasn’t going to have sex with someone he didn’t care for.

    That didn’t help him narrow down his options. Attraction mattered, but he didn’t know how to identify that.

    “How do you know when you’re attracted to someone?”

    “Well, let’s see.” Sora’s thinking face took over, “Usually you feel excited to see them, and think about them a lot when they’re not around.”

    “Then there’s finding them physically attractive, like thinking they’re pretty, or hot, or cute. Or a combination of those.” Riku added.

    “Oh, and nervousness, too, but that just becomes excitement when you’ve known them for a long time. But Riku and I didn’t have the nervous stage because we’d known each other _before_ we found each other attractive.” Sora clarified.

    Well, that narrowed it down considerably. Roxas set down his book and ruffled his hair in thought. Did he feel that way toward anyone? The more he thought, the more their explanation of attraction felt like rainclouds clearing away for sunlight. He was always excited, always thinking about, but never nervous around…because he’d known him from the start…

    “Alright, well…I guess there’s only one person I can think of, then.” He sighed.

    Riku and Sora exchanged another unreadable glance.

    “Who?” Sora asked this time.

    “Lea.”

    Sora and Riku made equally annoying gestures and hollers of, “I called it!”

    Roxas felt the temperature of his blood rise. “Guys, come on. How did you know if I didn’t?”

    Sora giggled and pressed a hand over his chest, “’Cause I know you, you spent two years in my heart! I’ve been waiting for you to tell me, actually.”

    Roxas crossed his arms and huffed. Damnit.

    “Well, then you guys have to tell me what to do next. I take it it would be weird to just go up and ask?”

    They nodded.

    “It’s more fun to play around. It’s called flirting, have you read about that yet?” Sora asked.

    Roxas nodded. He’d witnessed it between Sora and Riku, and Kairi and Namine over a million times.

    “Okay, so you’ve got to start flirting with Ax—Lea. It’ll show him that you like him, and he’ll either tell you or show you that he likes you, too.” Sora continued.

    “But what do I do, exactly? I don’t want to be different, but still make sure he gets the idea.”

    “Hey, good insight. Let’s see…you could start by complementing him. That’s an easy one.” Riku suggested.

    “Yeah! Tell him you like his eyes. Lea really does have nice eyes.” Sora added.

    Lea’s eyes were one of Roxas’ favourite things. They’d inspired his love of the color green. Riku was right, that would be easy.

    “Okay, so start with complements. Then what?”

    Sora leaned back on his hands, eyes on the library ceiling far above them. “Then you should start touching him more. Little stuff, like hugs, or grabbing his hand to take him places, or leaning on him when you sit together on movie nights or at the tower.”

    Roxas had a name for the feeling that welled in his stomach as the ideation of those actions formed in his mind. Nervousness. For Lea! He really _was_ attracted to him. It made him feel a bit weightless.

    “Okay. Then what?”

    “Touches should lead to kissing, eventually. Just make sure you ask, first. Consent is the most important factor in everything around sex.” Riku’s voice was a bit grave, so Roxas took him seriously.

    He wouldn’t want to do any of the things he’d read about without Lea’s permission, anyway.

    “Then I guess it’ll just go on from there.” Sora offered.

    Roxas nodded. Lea had said kissing was the first step. He supposed Lea would be the one to tell— _show­_ —him the rest. Was his heart supposed to beat this fast?

    “Look at you two, actually being helpful.” Roxas decided to tease them instead of continuing any heavy conversation.

    “Hey, gotta keep my brother on my toes!” Sora laughed.

    Riku tapped Roxas’ knee with his fist for good measure.

    None of them noticed the figure slip out of the library.

~

    “Hey, Rox. What’cha reading?”

    Roxas’ attention to his comic book faded, and he looked up to see Lea standing on the other side of the table from him. He held up the book so Lea could see the cover.

    “Captain America.” He replied.

    “Ah nice. I like those, too.” Lea sat in the chair opposite the desk and leaned his elbows on it.

    He was watching Roxas rather acutely, as though he had a bug on his forehead. The intensity of his gaze made Roxas squirm in his chair. Perhaps he could blame _attraction_. Lea really did have beautiful eyes.

    Remembering Sora’s lesson from the other day, Roxas said, “You’ve got nice eyes. In case you didn’t know.”

    Roxas tacked on the second sentence last second, making sure his complement was mixed with banter. He had to keep it normal.

    Lea smiled.

    “Thanks. You too, in case you didn’t know.” He parroted.

    Roxas made a show of rolling his eyes. He flipped through another page of his book, awareness of Lea’s presence across the table distracting him from the contents. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes were on an undercover mission to dig up info about the evil organization Hydra, and while it was very exciting Lea’s eyes on him excited Roxas more.

    “Need something?” He asked as casually as possible, glancing up from the book.

    It wasn’t unusual for Lea to seek him out, but given his new self-insight Roxas was eager to know.

    “Just wanted to see what you were up to. You’ve been spending a lot of time in here this week.” Lea was still watching him.

    Roxas shrugged. “I wanted to learn things.”

    “ _Things_.” Lea repeated, a sly smile forming, “Did you look at any books like I recommended?”

    “Uh, yeah. I did. Learned a lot about _mechanics_.”

    Roxas couldn’t help himself. Lea’s word choice had been so odd, yet so accurate. At least for the reproduction part. It was kind of funny.

    Lea chuckled, probably thinking something similar. “Learn anything else?”

    Deciding it couldn’t hurt, since Lea didn’t know what Roxas truly wanted and _had_ asked, he said,

    “Apparently food and temperatures can add to the fun.”

    Lea’s look of surprise then instantaneous burst in to giggles was worth it.

    “Oh wow, Rox. That’s…I was not expecting you to find kinks so quickly.”

    Ha. Caught. Lea _had_ known more than he’d said. Roxas had read many books discussing different kinks, their meanings, and purposes. He’d even found many that he liked the descriptions of.

    “I found a lot of things.” Roxas shrugged.

    “Oh really? What else?” Lea leaned a bit closer over the table.

    “Sex doesn’t have to be between men and women, for one. Anyone can have it with anyone else.”

    Lea nodded. “Yeah, that’s true. You know lots of people who prefer the same parts.”

    Roxas listed some, “Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine.”

    “Lauriam, Myde, Ienzo, Isa, me.” Lea continued.

    “Wait, really?”

    Roxas hadn’t considered that Lea _wouldn’t_ be interested in having sex with him, but now it was painfully obvious that should’ve been his first concern. Yet, neither Sora nor Riku had considered it either…Hmm.

    “Yeah, Demyx and Zexion had the hots for each other for years. It took them waaaaay to long to get together, if you ask me.” Lea focused on a completely different aspect than Roxas had.

    Oh well.

    “Huh. Good for them that they did eventually, right?” Roxas wanted to see what Lea thought of that kind of thing.

    Of _long term_. The books had detailed all sorts of relationships, from one-night to life-long. Roxas knew which one he wanted.

    “Yeah, it is. They’re happy together.”

    That didn’t tell Roxas much. At least it wasn’t a negative response…

    Neither had anything to say to that, so after a moment of thoughtful silence Roxas pretended to read again. He could feel Lea’s body heat filling the space between them. It was something that had always happened and was a comfort to Roxas. The fire that fueled Lea’s heart was tangible, and Roxas loved the sensation of it. _Loved_.

    “Um, Ax, I was wondering.” Roxas cleared his throat as he looked up, feeling the nervousness swell.

    He’d come up with this idea while lying in bed at night, and hoped it would go off without a hitch.

    “Yeah?” Lea prompted, looking up from the desk as well.

    Roxas’ breath caught. There was something in the way Lea was looking at him, something he couldn’t identify, something that made his stomach stir.

    “You’ve had sex before, right? What did you like about it?”

    His plan was to lead Lea to admit if he was interested in anyone. It was a bit forward, a bit hopeful. But Roxas didn’t want to wait longer than necessary to find out—he didn’t have Sora and Riku’s patience.

    “Hm, yeah. Let’s see.” Lea leaned back in his chair, one arm over his chest while the other played with his hair as he thought.

    “Like I said, it changes with each person, but generally I like getting lost in the sensations. It’s nice to just focus on the physical and let your mind be quiet. You can’t exactly worry about responsibilities when someone’s licking you.”

    Roxas choked on air. He hadn’t expected Lea to just…jump in.

    Lea squawked indignantly. “What? Don’t judge me, I bet you’ve read kinkier things in those books.”

    Roxas shrugged, unable to hold back a chuckle. He had. And he definitely wasn’t judging, instead intrigued, but Lea didn’t need that information.

    “What else?” He prompted, leaning over the desk a bit.

    Lea rose an eyebrow, but answered, “Well, I’ve played around with food. Kinda depends on what it is though, cause some just don’t make sense and others are too icky. Then there’s ropes.”

    They both ignored how Lea’s breath had briefly hitched on the word.

    “That’s probably my favourite.” Lea kicked back the legs of his chair, briefly balancing on the back legs before landing it safely on the carpet again.

    He did this a few times while Roxas tried to figure out where to direct the conversation.

    “Have you had sex with people you knew? Or strangers?” He finally came up with.

    “People I knew. As much as I might seem the type, I don’t want to share myself with just anybody. I’m too special for that.” Lea winked.

    “Wait, what do you mean ‘the type’?”

    Roxas hadn’t read anything about types of people.

    “Means people have different preferences. Some ‘types’ like to have sex only with strangers, some a mix, some not at all. Unfortunately, people judge each other for being different types.”

    Lea added, “I should mention that some people judge others for liking same-sex sex. I haven’t had to deal with much of that myself, but I know some people who have. Something to be aware of.”

    “Why do they get judged?”

    Lea shrugged. “Some people think sex should have strict rules, even so much that it should only be for reproduction.”

    Roxas frowned. That was dumb.

    “Sounds like those people are missing out.”

    Lea laughed wholeheartedly, bending over the desk for a moment before lifting his head to grin at Roxas. Roxas smiled, too, glad that Lea was finding this conversation entertaining rather than awkward.

    “Yeah, yeah they are.”

    Lea sat up a bit, leaned his head on his hand, observed Roxas with that look again. Roxas wished he had a word for it and the chills it sent down his spine.

    “Why’re you so curious, anyway? Someone you’re interested in?”

    Shit. Lea stole his line. Roxas hadn’t expect that. He felt his face heat by the second as he floundered for something to say that wasn’t going to give himself away too soon. Maybe he could make Lea guess? That would be less painful, and Roxas could dodge if Lea’s reaction was negative.

    “Uh, yeah. There is, actually.”

    Lea’s grin was downright sparkling, his voice slipping into what could only be described as a purr.

    “Oh, really? And who’s that?”

    “Guess.” Roxas’ body felt fluttery, like he’d just downed two cans of that awful caffeine stuff Sora used to power through some of his missions.

    “Okay. Xion.”

    Roxas shook his head. Lea’s eyebrows rose.

    “Really? I thought you two were like…inseparable.”

    “Well, we are when she’s here. Doesn’t mean I’m interested in seeing her naked, though.”

    Lea laughed. “Alright. How about…Namine?”

    “Two strikes, you’re out.”

    “Kairi?”

    “Uh-uh.”

    “Sora?”

    “That would be weird. No.”

    “Why?”

    “Cause he’s like…me. Way too closely connected.”

    “Makes sense. How about…Riku?”

    “Also weird.”

    “Yeah, I can agree with that. Let’s see…Hayer? Pence? Olette?”

    Roxas shook his head for all three. Though he _had_ thought Hayner was attractive, he didn’t feel like he knew Hayner nearly well enough for sex.

    “Jeeze, Rox. I’m out of names.”

    “I know more people than that.” Roxas protested.

    He really wanted Lea to guess. It was kinda fun.

    “I can’t imagine it’s someone else from the Organization, most of them are too old or weird. I’d guess Demyx or Zexion, but they’re together…unless you really do like one of them?”

    “It’s not them, but…yeah, someone from the Organization.” Roxas went ahead and gave him that much.

    At that moment, Roxas caught movement in the corner of his eye, and glanced down at the desk to find Lea’s hand had migrated close to Roxas’ which was still holding a page of the comic book. Roxas didn’t let his gaze linger, but he wondered if Lea was doing that on purpose, or if his hand had just landed there.

    “Saïx.”

    Roxas lightly kicked Lea’s shin under the table. “Not even close.”

    Lea jumped back in surprise, and his hand left with him. Oh well.

    “Hey! It was a valid guess!”

    “Saix is awful, why would I want anything to do with him?”

    Lea’s smile was self-deprecating, “Cause he’s hot?”

    Roxas stared at him. “No. No he isn’t.”

    Lea shrugged, “One man’s trash…”

    Roxas felt a certain kind of dread fill his veins. “You didn’t.”

    “He was my best friend when I was young! It wasn’t my fault he turned into an asshole.”

    “Just…don’t mention that again. I don’t want those images in my head.” Roxas hid his head between his arms and pretended to avidly pull out his hair.

    “Hey! I’m in that equation too.” Lea teased, and that was the perfect in.

    “You can stay.” Roxas admitted, hoping his voice came off more confident than he felt.

    He glanced up from his self-made cage to find Lea a bit pink around the edges. He was still smiling, though it had an edge to it Roxas had never seen. Was that good? He couldn’t tell.

    “I can, huh?” Lea’s voice slipped into the purr again.

    Roxas swallowed his words and just nodded. They sat for a moment, Roxas’ gaze zeroed in in a comic panel, Lea’s focus on Roxas. Lea leaned against his chair, one hand on the desk while the other hooked over the back of the chair. His legs stretched out so that a foot tapped Roxas’.

    “Is it me, then?” Lea clarified.

    “Yeah. It’s you.” Roxas voice definitely shook.

    He silently cursed himself. Lea was his best friend, this wasn’t scary. He’d lived scary. Could’ve tricked his heart, though, by the way it was racing.

    Lea’s head tilted and his smile slipped away. He scrutinized Roxas, searching for any sign of trickery. When he—obviously—found none, his smile returned.

    “Rox, come here.” Lea invited, beckoning with his hand, too, though that purr was more than enough to send Roxas to his feet.

    Roxas tried not to seem too eager as he joined Lea on his side of the desk. Lea’s hand found the joint of Roxas’ elbow and pulled him close, so that he was standing between Lea’s legs and nearly leaning over him. Roxas felt his body come alive from the contact and proximity, as though some kind of flip had been switched. His skin buzzed, blood rushed, heart felt like it was trying to stop from excitement. And Lea’s warmth was _right there_.

    “Tell me what you want.”

    Hesitantly, Roxas cupped Lea’s jaw, tracing his thumb over the hard line he found there. When Lea didn’t brush him off, Roxas followed the line to where a divot in the skin formed under Lea’s lips. Their eyes met, and Roxas felt as happy as he had that first time he’d caught sight of Lea after being reborn.

    “I want to kiss you.”

    Lea’s smile could light a world.

    “Please, Roxas.”

    Roxas leaned down, Lea sat forward, and their lips met. Roxas found himself melting into Lea’s touch, first placing a hand on the back of the chair to steady himself, then bringing one knee to rest on the exposed seat of the chair between Lea’s legs. They balanced there, losing themselves in the touch of one another, for a long time.

    So long, in fact, that by the time his stomach rumbled and Roxas came back to himself he noticed the light outside the windows had noticeably darkened.

    Lea’s face was completely relaxed, soft grin and shining eyes only for Roxas.

    “Should do that again sometime.” Lea murmured, and Roxas chuckled.

    “You’re telling me.”

    Lea’s stomach growled, then, too. They both laughed.

    “We should probably eat.” Lea said, gently pushing Roxas backward so he could stand and stretch.

    Roxas shook out his own legs a bit as they left the library. Who knew making out could make legs stiff? They should put that in the books.

    A warm hand slipped into his own, distracting Roxas from wondering what else the books _hadn’t_ mentioned. He smiled up at Lea, lacing their fingers together and trying to keep the skip out of his steps so Sora wouldn’t make fun of him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   


End file.
